


The Title of Greatest Adventurer

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Donald Duck Has Magic, Donald is the greatest adventurer, Gen, Parent Donald Duck, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: Scrooge believes that out of everyone in the family he is the greatest adventurer. However, he doesn't realize that that title actually belongs to another duck, someone that Scrooge knows very well. Or at least, he thought he knew well.
Relationships: April Duck & Donald Duck & June Duck & May Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Xandra, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 59
Kudos: 200





	1. All But One

“Eh!!! (ꐦ°д°) What do ya mean, my name can't be engraved and therefore proof of me, SCROOGE McDuck being **The G** **reatest Adventurer Of All Time** **?!**!" Scrooge angrily squawked.

The kids had wanted to go back to Ithaquack to explore more of what Ithaquack had to offer. Right now Scrooge was with Zeus and talking about wanting his name engraved as the world's greatest adventurer in Ithaquack.

“[sighing] (; ⌣̀_⌣́) For the last time Scrooge, in order for that to happen, all the gods have to agree. Like I said for the 5th time, everyone agreed except for one.”

“Well, its just one blasted GOD, probably just jealous of my explorations and accomplishments.”

“If it's Storkules, you know how much he idolizes Uncle Donald,” Huey said.

“Yeah, that vote shouldn't have to count,” Dewey said.

“That's right,” (╭🖙•̀o•́) 🖙 Scrooge then said while pointing at Zeus.

Zeus was starting to grow a headache. (∩ ⌣̀_⌣́) Between his son Storkules and the McDuck family, they were all starting to get on his nerves.

“I thought that the “Great” Scrooge McDuck doesn't care about what mere Gods think of him.”

“That's right, I don't. Everyone else already regards me as the greatest adventurer. Right kids?” Scrooge then directed his attention to the kids. 

The kids: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet all agreed.

“Yeah Uncle Scrooge is the greatest adventurer. I have recorded all the places we've been to in my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.” 

“Of course, Uncle Scrooge is the best, look at all the places he's been and done.”

“Yeah, look at all the money and treasure he has from his adventures.”

“Uncle Scrooge is the BEST. Right, Lena?”

“[shrug] He's alright, I guess.”

“From what I heard from everyone, there is no other duck or anyone else who would be able to compete against Scrooge McDuck for the title.”

All the voices of agreement made Scrooge very happy. (￣︶ ￣ )

.

.

.

“Look, Scrooge, there's nothing I can do. Why don't you all go bother Storkules and Selena? Just so you know Storkules did in fact vote for Donald, but we didn't count his vote. The one who voted no was someone else.”

( ºΔº ) ( ºΔº ) ( ºΔº ) ( ºΔº ) ( ºΔº ) ( ºΔº ) ( ºΔº ) 

Now everyone was shocked about what Zeus said, they were quite sure Storkules would be the one to not want to name Scrooge as **The Greatest Adventurer of All Time.**

Scrooge then banged his cane on the floor. (╯°□°）╯ "Well then who voted **NO** and why should their vote matter, when every other God said yes except for Storkules."

“Because Scrooge …… The one who voted no was **Xandra. The Goddess of Adventure.”**

(ʘᗩʘ ’ )

  
  



	2. I Nominate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xandra seems angry for some reason, Donald goes to find out why.

Donald was inside the mansion preparing food for when the kids returned. (˘ ▽ ˘) っ🍳 He knew that he couldn’t stop the kids from adventuring even if he wanted to, so he only asked Scrooge to tell him in detail of any injuries the kids get, no matter how small.

☎ 

[ring]

[ring]

[click]

“Hello?”

“Uncle Donald, there’s something wrong with Xandra. Yeah, and there’s also this weird other person who keeps praising **“The Great Donald Duck** ” each time we mention your name? You need to come to the New Quackmore Institute now!,” three distinct voices said. He recognized them as April, May, and June.

 _Must be Storkules_ . ( ・◇・)？ _I wonder what’s wrong with Xandra?_

“Alright girls. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Just maybe don’t mention my name again to the visitor. He might end up irritating Xandra.”

“Alright Uncle Donald, [Oops] we meant alright,” three voices responded at the same time. [click]

The ownership of the New Quackmore Institute was divided between the three caballeros: Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles, and José Carioca. However, since Donald lived closer to the institute, he visited more than the other two. Panchito and José went back to their homes after they had defeated Baron Von Shellgoose and Lord Felldrake Shell Goose. After that, Donald had gotten closer not only with Xandra, but also Ari and the girls. Even when him and Daisy broke up, they still stayed by his side. Right now the girls are fifteen-years old, so they’re four years older than the boys.

.

.

.

Donald first heard Xandra before he saw her.

(ლ `Д ́)ლ “Who does he think he is!! I wouldn’t know what a great adventurer is even if they were right in front of me!!” [fuming] Of course I know what a **Great Adventurer** looks like. I'm Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure!!”

Donald carefully knocked on the door, he didn’t want to cause any more anger to Xandra. The door opened, and he was met with April, May, and June’s faces. They were all wearing their three distinct colors: April’s was yellow, May’s was orange, and June’s was purple.

(✿◕◡◕)/ “Hi Uncle Donald.”

(✿◕◡◕)/ “Hi Uncle Donald.”

(✿◕◡◕)/ “Hi Uncle Donald.”

⊂( ・▽・⊂) “Hi girls," Donald said as he hugged each of them. As he was hugging them he saw the two Gods towards the back.

“Oh. Glorious day! Donald why didn’t you tell me about your other friends? I could've told them the many stories of the Great Donald Duck,” Storkules said as he went and hugged Donald with all his strength. (つ● ∀●)つ(・﹏・ )

“[wheezing] Sto… Storkules. C…can’t BREATHE!” Donald tried to say as the air was literally being squeezed out of him.

“Oops sorry Donald, sometimes I forget my own strength.”

“ I forgot. Um, girls …… everyone, this is Storkules, the son of Zeus.” ( •_•) 🖙 (ﾟヮﾟ) 

Before Storkules could start praising Donald, he immediately said, “So what’s wrong with Xandra.”

Donald could see Storkules raising his hand and fidgeting. ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

“[sigh] Storkules?”

“Yes! Donald picked me, I’m so [Donald looking annoyed] … I meant ……”

Storkules went on to explain to everyone the conversation he heard between his father, Scrooge, and the kids. After, Scrooge left a very unflattering message to Xandra, who Zeus had the “pleasure of passing on.” After that, Xandra left to go wait for Donald at The New Quackmore Institute and Storkules decided to accompany her since Xandra never said she knew his BEST FRIEND.

(ー_ーゞ “I see.” Donald didn’t really know how to respond.

On one hand he knows how his Uncle Scrooge sees himself as the World’s Greatest Adventurer and was probably furious of not being able to have that title. Probably being told that in front of the kids didn’t help either. However, Xandra was also Donald’s friend and after defeating Shellgoose a lot changed. Xandra, the girls and him still went on adventures. He didn’t want to at first, after he was done he never wanted to go adventuring. He changed his mind when he saw how happy Xandra and the girls looked when they went on adventures. In the end Xandra was an important member of his **family** and the Goddess of Adventure being told something like that, well Donald understands why she’s currently not happy.

Before Donald could give Xandra some type of reassurance, she spoke.

(≖︿≖ ) “Donald, that idiot uncle of yours thinks he’s the Greatest Adventurer of All Time.”

.

.

.

ψ(｀∇ ´ )ψ

HA HA

HA HA

HA HA

HA HA

“Tomorrow, you and the girls will compete against your uncle and his nephew/nieces.”

“Wait, Xandra.”

“No Donald. I won’t let what your uncle said slide. Don’t worry I told Zeus not to say the name of whom I said should be given that title. Your face will be covered and none of them know the girls, so they don’t have to wear masks. Look Donald, my reputation is on the line. You will help me prove to your uncle that he isn’t the best. **YOU WILL HELP ME, RIGHT? April, May, June?** ”

(*≧∀≦)ﾉ “Of course, we’ll help you Xandra.”

¯\\_◉‿◉_/¯ “Might as well help you and Uncle Donald wipe that smirk of Scrooge McDuck.”

(*￣▽￣)ノ “You can count on us.”

Everyone then turned to Donald. _I’ll be wearing a mask so no one will recognize me, but. Well if it’s for Xandra then ……_

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

(^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆ

“I will probably need some way to also disguise my voice,” Donald said. Everyone turned, looked at each other, and nodded.

“There’s most likely a spell that can temporarily change your voice or at least how others hear it," April said. 

Donald just stared at the group who were smiling and planning their revenge. _Everything will turn out all right …… hopefully._

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Test Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald gets ready for the competition and comes face to face with his uncle.

(／_눈) “I look like an idiot,” Donald said as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his caballero armor and had the helmet down to cover his face. Normally, being in a full set of armor would be a disadvantage. However, Donald had gotten used to fighting with his armor, that it felt light. He felt like an idiot, since he would most likely be the only one in a full set of armor. 

The girls had found a spell that would change how others would hear his voice. That should stop Uncle Scrooge or anyone from recognizing him. The person he was most worried about finding out his identity was his twin, Della. 

d(-‿◦)b “Nonsense, you look dashing. A real **caballero,”** Xandra said.

“Are you ready, Uncle Donald?” the girls asked. April was wearing a yellow shirt with a dark purple skirt, May was wearing an orange hoodie with dark blue shorts, and June was wearing a purple short sleeved dress with black leggings.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Donald said as he turned to face the three of them. All of them decided to call him “caballero”,instead of his actual name during the test. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. There are actually two more friends that will be joining you four," Xandra said. 

(? ・・) “Who?” Donald asked.

.

.

.

“Now Come on Donald, don’t say you forgot your friend’s faces already?"

“Mi amigo, we're here!"

**\-------------------**

The two friends turned out to be José and Panchito. The kids and Scrooge have already met them, so they had to wear their full set of armor, as well.

They had arrived at Ithaquack quickly thanks to Xandra and the Golden Atlas. Already there, were Scrooge’s family, Zeus, Selene, and Storkules. Storkules was trying his best to not go over to his best friend and give him a huge hug. Donald was actually impressed by Storkules's self control, normally he would be yelling out Donald's name by now.

Scrooge was the first to walk towards them.

(≖_≖) “So, this is supposedly “ **The Greatest Adventurer Of All Time** ,” Scrooge said as he pointed towards Donald.

Ha

Ha Ha 

HA HA HA

“Aah. Bless me bagpipes. [wiping off tears from eyes] Why is he wearing a full set of armor? Is he afraid to face me?!” Scrooge said trying to get a reaction from the stranger. The stranger didn't seem to pay any attention to him and just walked past him. Alongside the stranger, were two other members, they were also covered in armor. 

“Let’s go. Zeus, Selene, and Storkules are over there already,” Donald said to his group. Donald still couldn’t get used to his new voice, it was clear, and easy for others to understand. 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ “Wow, this place is amazing.”

(◕◡◕🏵️) “Yeah! Why didn’t you ever bring us here Xandra, Caballero?”

٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ “Look! It’s Zeus, the God of Lightning!”

Donald knew that Zeus knew his identity, so it was an awkward introduction. He never acted like this when he came with his family to visit.

“Hello Zeus,” Donald greeted Zeus, just as one should greet a God. 

“Hello Caballero,” Zeus said, a smirk forming on his face. _I_ _f Scrooge ever finds out that his own nephew is the one under the armor… [snort] I can’t wait. Organizing this competition is one of my greatest ideas. Take that, Scrooge McDuck!_

“Yes, this is my caballero. He is the **only** one worthy of the title, **The Greatest Adventurer Of All** **Time** ," Xandra said as she placed one hand on Donald’s shoulder.

( o˘◡˘o) / (v °ー° )

These, are his friends that will be participating with him. She pointed to José, Panchito, April, May, and June.

**\-------------------**

Della, was now trying to calm down her Uncle Scrooge. When that stranger just passed him, without so much as acknowledging him, it made Uncle Scrooge much more furious.

ｏ( ><)o “Did, did you see that? He just passed me! Who does he think he is?!”

“Look, Uncle Scrooge. All you have to do is beat him. I mean there’s no chance that you’ll actually lose,” Della said. _I really wish Donald was here to help me calm down Uncle Scrooge._

( ｣ ｡╹o╹｡)｣ “Hey! Look another set of triplets,” Webby said as she pointed to the girls. Since three adults were going to compete on the caballero’s team, then Scrooge was allowed to add one more kid to his team, making it seven. Scrooge, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena were all part of Scrooge’s team. 

“I wonder how many adventures they’ve been on?”

“Who cares. We’ll beat them alongside Uncle Scrooge, no problem.”

“I don’t care, as long as I get a cut of the prize.”

“Same here, don't really care about titles.”

Violet, had been the one who decided to stay on the sidelines and watch the competition from afar. Since Violet was staying behind, Scrooge decided to give her a **special** assignment. Scrooge asked her to try to figure out the idenity of the "Caballero." She decided to ask Storkules, he looked like he knwows something about the "Caballero." _I mean, he keeps staring at him every five minutes._

.

.

.

The two groups, were now on opposite sides of each other. Zeus, Selene, and Storkules were on the left side, explaining the competition and the rules.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง (งಠ_ಠ)ง (งಠ_ಠ)ง (งಠ_ಠ)ง (งಠ_ಠ)ง (งಠ_ಠ)ง vs. ◟(•̀д•́◟ ) ◟(•̀д•́◟ ) ◟(•̀д•́◟ ) ◟(•̀д•́◟ ) ◟(•̀д•́◟ )◟(•̀д•́◟ )◟(•̀д•́◟ )

“We agree, that whoever wins this competition will receive the title. The loser will acknowledge the winner and there will be no more argument. Got it?"

|` Д ´)＞ “YES!” both sides shouted.

“Besides the title and treasure, the winner will also receive one additional request. This additional request will be directed towards anyone in the losing team. Will one person from each team step forward and state their additional request.”

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Disney Boy for some of the ideas used in this chapter.  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Let me know what you think.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded by 06/28/20


	4. The Test Part 2

“READY, SET, … GO!”

Everyone was running, focused on the task given to them. The test was that there were two similar looking artifacts and the first to get back to Ithaquack with their artifact was the winner. There were a set of rules to keep this an equal match: one, there was no teleportation allowed and two, no magic was allowed. This would be a test of physical strength, endurance, and intelligence. Their test had them go through land, water, and the sky. Donald’s team was ahead when it came to navigating the sea. When it came to the sky, Della was a great help to Scrooge’s team, her skills flying an airplane came in handy. They were all doing fairly well. Passing each level, with passive aggressive comments spoken in between.

“GREAT JOB, oh wait that was us!”

“Huh? [looking at their nails] Were you talking to us?”

(/*◇*)/ “Found it!”

(/*◇*)/ “Found it!”

Both teams stopped, looked at each other, and then started arguing about who got it first.

(｀Д´) “We got it first!”

( ꐦ°д° ) “You wish! You said, “found it” before you even had the artifact in your hands.”

**\-------------------**

“Dammit, they have a head start,” Scrooge muttered as they saw the Caballero’s ship sail past them. Whoever was under that armor, knew how to navigate the ship. Scrooge didn’t want to admit it, but he was good. He separated his crew so each one had a job to do: whether it was moving the sails, looking for changes in weather patterns, looking out for any obstacles in front of them, or keeping an eye on their opponents. 

(Ring)

(Ring)

(click)

“Violet, did you figure out the identity of the caballero.”

“Yes, the caba…...is …..”

“Violet, I can’t hear you. What’s their name?” 

“It… it’s … D [end call].” _I was so close to finding out their identity. No matter, we just have to win and he’ll have to take off his helmet, to see just who it is._

◔ _ ◔ Scrooge looked up to the sky. The weather had changed in a split second. The skies were clear just a second ago, now the sky was dark, accompanied with a strong wind. _What’s going on?_

“Hey Della! Where is the Caballero's ship.”

“It’s a little ahead of us. They’ve stopped and are looking at something in that direction!” Della shouted as she turned to look at the direction where the girls were pointing at. 

( ?・・)σ “ Its um." _…I don’t know what that is._

A creature came through the dark sky, it looked like a combination of many animals.

_A monkey, a bat, plus other creatures? … A CHIMERA!_

On top of the creature was someone who was covered in a purple hoodie, holding a staff that had **glowing purple eyes** _**.** _

**\-------------------**

人⛵人人人人人人人人人人人人人人人人人⛵

_This is good,_ Donald thought. They were ahead of Scrooge’s ship. They were so far ahead that there was no way that they would be able to get ahead of them. Since Donald would most likely lose the artifact, he gave it to April to take care of. Donald was navigating the ship, it was much larger and more powerful than his old houseboat. The ship had no motor, so one had to rely on the wind currents in order to get the ship to sail. 

( ?・・)“Donald, is something wrong?” José asked. He had noticed that his friend had gone quiet and was starting to worry. It was so like Donald to worry about something going wrong.

( ^ ^) /(･ ･) “Relax amigo. We’ll win, no problem.” Panchito said.

“Yes, as you Americans say, it's all **smooth sailing** from here on out.” José said. 

“It’s not that.” Donald didn’t know what, but he felt something off. 

“Um, Uncle Donald, Panchito, José?” April, May, and June noticed the change in the sky. It was subtle at first, but know they could see that there was some magical force in play.

( ; °o°)/ ( ; °o°)/ ( ; °o°)/ The girls pointed to the sky, where they noticed a familiar creature. _It’s Leopold the Horrible!!_

Wherever Leopold roamed, Barron Von Sheldgoose and Felldrake weren’t far behind. They couldn’t contact Xandra because they had left their amulets with her. 

“Aw Phooey.”

(CRASHING WAVES)

The ship was now rocking side to side. They were all trying to keep themselves from falling overboard. 

“Well if it isn’t The Three Caballeros. I will finally have my revenge for what you did to me,” Barron Von Sheldgoose said. 

“Leopold, get them!” Felldrake shouted. 

_Of course they’re here,_ Donald thought. 

[to José and Panchito] “We need to stop them, what’s our plan?”

[to April, May, and June] “We’ve stopped sailing the ship. We'll try to keep the ship here, to give Uncle Scrooge a chance to catch up. We don’t have our magic amulets, so we don’t have magic. In order to stop them, we need EVERYONES help. Felldrake shouldn’t have any magic, but Leopold alone can do a lot of damage. Once Uncle Scrooge’s ship is close enough, you girls need to get on their ship to warn them.”

**\-------------------**

( ﾟ□ﾟ) / “Look, that creature is attacking their ship.” 

“Yes, we’ll just pass them and ...” Scrooge didn’t finish his sentence because Della and the kids were all starting to stare at him.

(ಠ _ ಠ) (ಠ _ ಠ) (ಠ _ ಠ)

(ಠ _ ಠ) (ಠ _ ಠ) (ಠ _ ಠ)

Their stare was saying something like, “we should help.”

“But …”

“No buts Uncle Scrooge, they need our help. Plus if we win, it wouldn’t be a satisfying win, now would it?” Della asked. She knew her Uncle Scrooge wanted to win, but she also knew that he wanted to win “fair and square.”

(◔~◔) “[ugh] Fine.”

**\-------------------**

人人 人人 人人 人人 人人人人人人人⛵人人人⛵

The waves were crashing so much, that it was difficult to get the ships to stand side by side. The waves kept wanting to push them apart. They looked behind them were they saw Donald trying to sail the ship away from Leopold’s attacks, while Jose and Panchito had knocked off Barron Von Sheldgoose along with Felldrake and were now fighting him. Felldrake still had some magic in him, but compared to how powerful he was back then, right now it was only a fraction of that power. 

( ◕ㅁ◕ )“We have to jump.” April said.

(｡_｡)ﾍﾟ “I hope you’re not suggesting we jump and hope we make it,” May said.

੭•̀ω•́)੭“We need something that will be able to connect the two boats like a bridge or …” June said. 

“ROPE!” April shouted. 

They had tried one end of the rope to their ship and tied the other end to a harpoon. “I want to throw it,” June said as she went to grab the harpoon. The three made motions with their hands to signal to the others to head to one side of the ship. Once they moved, April and May gave June the “okay”. June threw the harpoon, where it landed on the ship. They saw how Scrooge and everyone else got the note and then proceeded to tie the rope to their end.

<( ･ｪ-)/ ---------> ⛵

⛵--------------⛵

“So? Who’s going?”

Being the oldest of the three, April stepped forward. “I’ll go.” They tied a piece of rope around April, that was also connected to the rope that connected both ships. The rope would move with her as she moved to the other side. 

“Go tell Uncle Donald, to keep the boat as close as he can to Scrooge’s,” May told June. 

“If you don’t make it, can I have your side of the room,” May said, trying to lighten the mood.

“MAY, focus. Just make sure that the rope on our end doesn’t loosen,” April said as she got on the rope. 

“Fine… Just be careful,” May said. 

April nodded and started moving forward on all fours. It was hard to see how far she had moved since water kept splashing her in the face, so she couldn’t really see. (◞‸ლ) She knew that she had made it to the other side when the voices that she was hearing, suddenly got clearer.

(ʘ ᗩʘ’) “Are you ok?”

(☆∀☆） “That was AMAZING!”

( •́ﾛ•̀ )╭ “What’s going on, who are they?”

“Okay? I don’t have much time. Let’s do this quickly. [takes deep breath] That [pointing to Leopold] is a chimera. His name is Leopold. The ones on the ship are Barron Von Sheldgoose and the staff he’s holding is named Felldrake. [Dewey raising his hand] I’ll explain that later. Right now, we need your help. Xandra, probably figured out something is wrong, so she should be here soon. If we don’t join forces with The Three Caballeros, they might just sink both our ships. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be here floating when there are many dangerous sea creatures roaming below us [breathing out],” April stated. 

(ಠ_ಠ)🖙 “So? That stick is causing the weather changes?” Scrooge asked.

“It’s not just a stick. His name is Felldrake and he used to be a dark sorcerer, who was sealed away by The Three Caballeros long ago.”

“Wait, long ago. Are you saying that those three are old like Scrooge because you called them The Three Caballeros?” the kids asked.

“Well, no. I mean they’re The Three Caballeros, but [ugh] look its complicated.” 

.

.

.

(CRASH!)

Everyone on Scrooge's ship turned to look at the other ship. Leopold finally managed to make a serious dent on their ship, it was starting to take in water. However, not all was lost. José managed to snatch Felldrake from Barron Von Sheldgoose, so the extreme weather changes had started to lessen somewhat. Panchito had taken that chance to throw Barron Von Sheldgoose off the ship and Leopold was now going to fish him out.  ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿ヽ(°□° )ノ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ 

This would buy them some time. Donald was trying to salvage the ship, but now it was too late. They needed to make sure Uncle Scrooge’s ship stayed afloat or else they would be in huge trouble. The armor, long before this was starting to become uncomfortable, they needed to take it off. Donald looked to his two friends and gave them the signal [three heads nodding]. 

Scrooge could proudly say that there haven’t been many times where he has been caught off guard. However, the moment he saw the Caballero take of his armor, he couldn’t help but have a dumbfounded expression.

(〇□〇） _D..Donald?!_

“Everyone we need to get to the other ship. Now!” Donald shouted. His voice was still modified, which made it weird since now he wasn’t in disguise. The waves turned from violet to less sporadic. Scrooge’s ship finally managed to come close to the point that they could lower a plank to walk across from one ship to the other. When Donald boarded the ship, he pretended that he wasn’t noticing the glances that were being given to him. José had wrapped Felldrake in a cloth and locked him in a chest Louie brought with him.

(⊙ᗜ⊙ )“Uncle Donald, you’re The Greatest Adventurer of All Time?!!”

٩( ^ᴗ^ )۶ “I knew it, remember I told you!”

(╹-╹) “Well, that’s surprising.”

( 」ﾟ Дﾟ 」 “Donald, how could you keep this a secret from me? Your own twin.”

Scrooge was now walking towards Donald, “Donald, you …”

“Look, we have more important things to worry about [pointing towards Leopold] We can’t talk about this right now Uncle Scrooge,” Donald said.

The Donald that was in front of them was not the Donald that they knew. This Donald was a leader, who apparently was considered to be one of The Greatest Adventurers of All Time.

**\-------------------**

Without Felldrake by his side, Baron Von Sheldgoose was easy to restrain. 

“You won’t get away with this, you’ll see I’ll [muffed noises]” Baron Von Sheldgoose noises were muffled by Panchito covering his beak with a cloth.

“That’s better. Hacía mucho ruido,” Panchito said. 

The Three Caballeros were now standing next to Baron Von Sheldgoose, they knew Leopold would come to save his father. The moment Leopold extended his hands to grab him, Baron Von Sheldgoose was pushed back by April, May, and June. The Three Caballeros then jumped on Leopold, to try to restrain him. 

“Panchito, do you have your lasso?”

“Always. Why?”

“Wrap it around Leopold’s mouth.”

Leopold was now doing different maneuvers in the air, trying to shake them off. 

( ﾟДﾟ)＜!! “Kids! I need you to grab as many pieces of rope. Throw them over to any of the three of us. We’ll wrap it around Leopold and then throw it back to you. When we throw it back, pull hard on the rope.”

(ง^o^) “Yes, Uncle Donald!” both sides said. Both sets of triplets then turned to each other. There was a small stand off happening between the two sets of triplets.

“He was talking to us. He’s our uncle,” Huey, Dewey, and Louie said.

“No, he was talking to us. ( ᵕᴗᵕ ) Plus, he’s also our uncle,” April, May, and June said. 

_Seriously? Now!_

( ﾟДﾟ)＜!! “I was talking to all of you. You too, Della and Uncle Scrooge.”

.

.

.

[Phew] Donald was now nodding to himself, they had trapped, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Felldrake, and Leopold. 

“Caballeros, I sensed Felldrake’s magic. I’m here …”

“We already beat them.”

"Oh ... Well good job."

**\-------------------**

They all headed back to Ithaquack with one snap from Xandra. There was still a divide on the island. On one side there was Donald, April, May, June, Xandra, José, and Panchito. On the other side was Scrooge, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet. It was decided that since the test was sabotaged, then no one won. That divide between the family made Zeus happy. Of course, he wanted more fighting and jealousy from Scrooge’s part, but he guessed that it still hadn’t **sinked** in yet. 

“[sigh] Based on what happened, it seems that no …” Zeus began to say, but was interrupted by Scrooge.

(。。) “No, Donald won. If those three [pointing to Baron Von Sheldgoose, Felldrake, and Leopold] hadn’t interfered, then Donald’s team would have made it back first,” Scrooge said. Now everyone was surprised at Scrooge’s statement. To have Scrooge McDuck say that he lost, especially in a challenge which such high stakes, well it was out of the ordinary. 

Zeus still said that the title couldn’t be given since the course wasn’t completed all the way. However, they did win the treasure, which Donald shared with his team.

Xandra said she would take care of the three [Baron Von Sheldgoodse, Felldrake, and Leopold], so the rest of them headed back to Duckburg. Donald and his friends arrived first, thanks to Xandra. It was too awkward to stay in the mansion, so Donald moved his houseboat back to the New Quackmore Institute for now. He left a note with Duckworth, it gave them the address for the kids to come visit if they wanted to. While heading back, the girls asked Donald if they could stay with him for the time being. 

"Of course. You don't need to ask, you three are always welcomed here," Donald said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thanks @Disney Boy for some of the ideas used in this chapter  
> Feedback and Kudos are welcomed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
